


then one touch overcomes the silence (love still survives)

by Hosieteam



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: After 2x16, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosieteam/pseuds/Hosieteam
Summary: Josie may have finally told Hope that she loves her, but things didn't go as expected. Now, Josie is heartbroken. But what about Hope?or the hosie fic where Josie again slipped a love note under Hope's door.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 74
Kudos: 252





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, I'm french and I'm trying to do my best.

You know, sometimes things don't always go as we would have wished. Sometimes things go wrong. And sometimes it hurts. It hurts a lot. So much that when you think about it, you wish you had never experienced it in the first place.

What happened to me?

I ended up having a bold move. I breathed in and out over a hundred times and when I finally felt confident enough, I finally opened my heart out loud. I told Hope that I am in love with her.

Well, I slipped a note under the door of her room. But this time, I didn't regret it. Let's say, until now.

Because now that I think about it, it was completely stupid. Hope has a boyfriend, that's a fact. How did I manage to forget that? Further, how could I believe she could feel the same way?

It's been two days. Two fucking days. So this is my punishment, the silent treatment? No answers? But it is also said that silence is an answer in its own right. So here I am, teary-hearted, because it seems Hope doesn't love me.

Some would say that at least I know how things are now and that I can move on, but that's not true. If only it were so easy.

I guess I just wanted to stand up for what I want for once. I just wanted to have more for once. But maybe it's too much to ask. Maybe it was too soon, even after all this time. Or maybe it's because it's too late.

Above all, the truth is that I understand that some things are better left unsaid, so at least I would still have her friendship. Now, I just have nothing.

Karma is a bitch, isn't she?


	2. Chapter 1

>   
>  **Love that breaks you, but still keeps you together, love that creates distances, but still brings you closer.**

  
It's been two hours since their last class of the week. Josie is distracted since they are back in their room. Lizzie kept moving to get ready for the party at the mill, while the other girl simply put off her shoes and landed on her bed to listen to music.

  
"Are you planning to come to the party?" Lizzie asks, annoyed by her sister's attitude.

  
Without a word, Josie, who is sitting on her bed, turns the head towards her twin and stares at her with a long and sad expression.

  
Then, when the blonde doesn't seem to understand the distress signals, the brunette decides that it is better for her to answer the question.

  
"I don't think so. I'm not much in the mood for it."

  
So Lizzie grabs her jacket and walks over to her sister. "All right, I'm out," she said while kissing her cheek.

  
And, before Josie has time to say something else, the girl is already gone. After that, the brunette decides to go take a shower and then be able to go to sleep.

* * *

  
The party is in full swing. People are everywhere at the same time, seeming to live their best lives. Still, this is exactly the kind of place that Hope Mikaelson doesn't go to. She doesn't like crowds. Even if she finally has friends, she still hates this kind of festivities and prefers moments in small groups.

  
However, today she decided to make an exception. She let Landon drag her to the party. The only reason is that she has been busy for the past few days and hasn't had time to see him and her actual friends.

  
And, she knew that even if she didn't like it, she could still stay a little bit and once Landon joined the boys to play some strange games, she could find Josie and convince her to go watch a movie with her.

  
She found the idea much better than staying in Landon's room with him complaining about her fighting monsters or about him and his inability to do anything other than fly or die.

  
That's why she was disappointed when she arrived at the party and couldn't find Josie anywhere.

  
So she walked over to Lizzie hoping to get more info on the absence of the brown twin.

  
"Lizzie, where is she?" she asks without taking time to say hello to the girl.

  
"Nice to see you too, Mikaelson," the blonde replicates in a sarcastic tone.

  
"Where's Josie?" she says, a little aggressively.

  
It is more of a feeling of déjà vu than real anger. At the last party she wanted to go to, Josie was buried alive. And the last time she left school for more than two days, Josie ended up being possessed by dark magic. So, she is just afraid that Josie may be in danger again.

  
"She's fine," Lizzie smiles, passing her arm over Hope's shoulders. "So maybe you should just relax, Josie don't need you to be a princess charming on the white horse or _little red riding hood_... who knows?"

  
Hope didn't smile at Lizzie's innuendo, annoyed by her friend's inability to answer her question clearly.

  
"Where is she?" she repeats, almost ready to kick Lizzie's ass.

  
Lizzie sighs, understanding that she has already reached Hope's patience limit. "She's in our room, she's just not up to partying right now."

  
Then, Hope walk away from Lizzie, already on the way to go see Josie.

  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, silly," Lizzie yells. "But in case, remember that Master has given Dobby a sock. I don’t want to see you two playing scrabble."

  
MG who heard Lizzie's latest statements, did not hesitate to get a pout of disgust. "Ew. Gross. I thought Landon was still a virgin."

  
"Damn it, MG! My ears aren't garbage cans for gollum stuff."

* * *

  
Hope quickly arrives in front of the twins' room. She knocks. Getting no answers, she allows herself to enter carefully to make sure the girl is safe. Once inside, she realizes that Josie is not there. The sound of flowing water, however, draws his attention to the bathroom. So she approaches the door to call Josie.

  
Again, she does not get an answer. After several attempts, Hope no longer knows how to breathe. And, completely forgetting that she is going to cross a line, she enters the bathroom. Then, she hears muffled sobs. Sounds all like it's hurt too much.

  
"Jo, are you okay?" She says in a soft but worried voice. "Okay, Jo, I'm going to come over to you now."

  
Hope goes there without delay. The view is an unbearable heartbreak thing.

  
Josie is curled up in the shower, the steaming water falling on her body. Her forehead rests on her knees and there is no doubt that she's been crying for a long time.

  
Hope can't take more. She feels like someone is boxing her heart mercilessly. Therefore, she grabs a towel and leans toward the tap to turn off the water.

  
This is where Josie finally looks up and becomes aware of someone's presence.

  
"Hope..."

  
As for Hope, she does not hesitate for a second before lowering herself to Josie's height to put the towel on her shoulders, thus preventing the girl from being seen naked, but above all from being cold. And then, she puts her hand on Josie’s neck. "All right, honey, I'm here for you."

  
Josie had tears running down her cheeks and just kept saying "I'm really sorry," with a broken voice.

  
While whispered "Come here," Hope just drew her in for a deep embrace.

  
Blending into each other extremely quiet, Josie strongly holds Hope as if her life depended on it. They stay on the shower floor for a long time, to the point of provening Josie a new feeling of safety and peace.

  
Once Hope is sure that Josie is not going to break anymore, she first helps her to get back up. As a next step, she joins the room to return a minute later with some warm pajamas. She then give the girl complete privacy so that she could put it on.

Hope also takes advantage of being alone in the room to borrow comfortable clothes from Josie's dresser and put them on.

* * *

  
As she waits for Josie, sitting on her bed, Hope receives a call from Landon. She doesn't bother to answer. She just sends him a short text for telling him that she spends the rest of the night in Josie's room and that she will see him the next day. It was formal, without romantic stuff.

  
Josie finally comes out of the bathroom a minute later. She remains planted in front of the closed door once she sees that Hope is still there, waiting for her.

  
So Hope tries to make her feel confident, looking at her with affection. It seems to work when a shy half-smile finally appears on Josie’s lips.

  
"You," Josie whispered.

  
Hope smiles to her, almost laughs, the light behind her eyes. "Me?"

  
Josie blushes to the ears, getting a brilliant, radiant, sparkling smile in no time. Then nervously, she says: "I mean, you're here."

  
"Fact is, I'll always be here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins have a bathroom in their bedroom because, why not?
> 
> See u soon :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, happy reading :)

> **Love is defined as a deep feeling of fondness or selfless kindness. Love needs to be genuine, and freely given without a second thought.**

  
If there is one thing Josie Saltzman is certain of, it's that Hope Mikaelson is undeniably breathtaking at all times. Which doesn't leave her the slightest chance of being able to look away or breathe properly when the girl is in the same living space.

  
This moment is one of them. So she stands awkwardly behind her sister's bed, looking at Hope in the most dazed silence as if the auburn-haired girl was a mirage and could disappear at the slightest breath.

  
Josie's attitude makes Hope a little nervous. The older girl thinks that maybe Josie wants her to go.

  
"Do you want me to lea-" the older girl asks, waking Josie from the altered state.

  
"No," she interrupts suddenly. "I mean, it's safe for me for you to be here." She continues too fast, in a nervous tone.

  
"I'm sorry, what?"

  
Finally, Josie moves over to her own bed, her arms crossed against her chest as a shield to herself.

  
Looking at Josie, Hope finds it hard not to feel like she wants to protect the girl from everything at all costs.

  
"Please, I want you to stay." Josie confesses softly, then restlessly biting her lower lip.

  
Hope feels Josie's words come to hug her whole heart with a warm and irresistible feeling. Feeling who radiates to create an unbelievable sense of comfort and well-being. "Sure. I can do that." She smiles, her heart in her mouth. "Actually, I came here to be with you. If you ask me, I would give up anything to be with you right now."

  
"Really?" Josie exhales, full of hope.

  
"I love spending time with you." Hope says, holding out her hand to Josie. The tallest girl grabs the hand and lets the older girl guide her to sit next to her on the bed. "You're the best friend I've ever had," then adds Hope while lovingly putting a lock of hair behind Josie's ear.

  
Well, that sounds good in the first place because that means she didn't lose her, but it finally feels terrible. It implies she friendzoned her.

  
"Friend..." Josie repeats. And that word not sounds right as it comes out of her mouth.

  
"Yeah, I will always be your friend." Hope claims, sincerely and genuinely.

  
That means we’re not gonna talk about the note, thinks the brunette. She probably doesn’t want to make things weird. She's willing to put that behind us because she has a boyfriend and she sees me as a friend. Okay, I can do that.

  
"Obviously, we're friends."

  
Yet, something sounds false in this nice announcement.

  
Hope looks at Josie with tenderness while Josie cannot take her eyes off the hands of Hope who plays unconsciously with her fingers which she still holds.

  
"In fact, sorry for earlier..." Hope says, "for invading your private space without your consent."

  
Josie looks up. "It’s okay, It's like you knew I needed help before I did. I'm glad you did it. Thank you."

  
"That's my priority," she says with a smile that makes her eyes crinkle. "If you need it, just come to me," she continues, "and I will always try to make you comfortable." Then Hope touches the tip of Josie's nose with her finger. It's all just to tease her. "I promise."

  
Therefore, Josie wants to kiss Hope so badly. And she thinks Hope doesn't make it easy for her to move on when she acts like a soft and very caring girlfriend.

  
"Right now, I need some sleep." The tallest girl says, changing the subject.

  
"Oh, yeah, um..." Hope mumbles. "Do you want me to..."

  
"Lizzie is not there and I-"

  
"I can cuddle you until you feel asleep," Hope suddenly proposes.

  
"Yeah, I guess we could try that." Josie responds. "Unless you've got other plans."

  
"I'm all yours."

  
Josie will be damned for her thoughts. How is she supposed to let Hope be the only one who can warm her heart when she is also the one who breaks it? 

  
Before going completely crazy, Josie ends up lying in her bed, turning to the side of the room that belongs to her twin. Nervously, Hope comes to slip behind her, wrapping her arms around Josie waist and her forehead against the top of her back.

  
"Good night, Jo." Hope whispers.

  
"Good night, Hope."

* * *

  
Lizzie comes into her room early in the morning. She's about to wake up Josie to tell her all about the party when she suddenly realizes that Josie is not alone. Immediately, she softened looking at Hope and Josie in each other's arms.

  
"And they'd just lie to me, but I knew. You two should have been together, I always knew it." She tells herself in a low tone. This caused a smirk to grow onto her lips. "Bunch of useless gays."

* * *

  
The sun's rays, like silver spears, run across the window and there she is, the prettiest sight Josie had ever seen. Sunlight bouncing on Hope's beautiful face.

  
Sunbeams pierce the depths... direct from the heavens. That's the only way this whole thing makes sense in Josie's mind. The only thing that explains why the auburn-haired girl is sleeping in her arms, literally looking like an angel.

  
So she looks at her with all the tenderness in the world. These magnificent long auburn hair cascade down her back and every detail of her face seems to tell that she feels peaceful. As for her lips, they seem naturally beautiful and soft, supple and irresistibly kissable. Lips sweet as honey, healthy glow and a radiant and delicately fragrant complexion like the petals of a flower. Shiny hair, probably silky to the touch.

  
And at this very moment, Josie can hardly believe that Hope is a badass who hunts monsters during daytime because she definitely looks too much like a delicate little thing when she is at rest.

  
But that makes Josie smile, because she always knew that behind the hot and powerful tribrid, the whole is characterized by a soft-hearted and stunning woman.

  
It's just too hard not to fall under its spell. And the siphon is well aware that reason isn't on her side because she suddenly decided she’d take the whole "let's be friends" thing if that’s all the tribrid could give her.

  
Looks like love's still there, it just shows itself in different ways now.

  
On the other side of the room, Lizzie who is now awake, just rolls her eyes. "Oh fuck, Jo." She says, exasperated. "If you're going to kiss her, get it over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because a story without Lizzie isn't a good story ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of fluff before the angst

> **Love is a rose. Each petal is an illusion. Each thorn a reality.** _\- Charles Beaudelaire._
> 
>   
>  **But also... love feels cozy in a bed and gives you someone to want to have breakfast with.**

  
Josie's eyes suddenly widen at Lizzie's remark and she then straightens up quickly.

  
And it turns out that even though she never thought violence was a suitable response to her anger, at this moment, she was more than ready to kick her sister's ass for suggesting out loud that she wanted to kiss Hope.

  
That may be partly true, it certainly didn't mean she wanted Hope to know. Especially after the older girl made it clear last night that they were just friends.

  
So, the brunette glared at her twin, her cheeks flushing. "Stop it... you stop it," she mutters in a threatening tone, "Stop talking if you know what's good for you."

  
Smirked, the golden-haired girl put her hands up in surrender. However, the concept of Lizzie being quiet is unlikely and obviously, she still infallibly adds a layer. "But if you'd just admit I'm right and you're _hoping_ , we could really move on."

  
Then josie groans miserably, grabbing a pillow and throwing it in the face of her sister. "I definitely do hate you when you're like this."

  
Lizzie lets out a chuckle, not buying it at all. "You're such an awful liar," she claims. "You love me twice as much, perhaps even too much."

  
Josie's lips itch to smile while she replies, "you wish, silly."

  
And finally, Lizzie shifted to stand while Josie lay down again. A few minutes later, the blonde leaves for the bathroom, shutting the door a bit bluntly. Hope then wakes up with a start, grabbing Josie's hand by instinct.

  
Josie swallows nervously, and it may causes her heart to miss a beat or two. Well, she's so whipped that she reacts to the slightest touch, even when it isn't intentional.

  
After a few seconds to realize where she is, Hope realizes that it is probably Lizzie who woke her up and drops again on the pillow, an arm covering her sleepy eyes. "Your sister's a real delight," she mutters sarcastically, still not letting go of Josie's hand.

  
The siphon giggles. "I know the feeling," she points out after a pause, an obvious laugh down the throat.

  
And it seems that Josie's amused tone is enough to make Hope smile. Then Hope ends up opening her eyelids and turning her head to look at her friend, letting her sparkling eyes run through each line of Josie's pretty face.

  
She also begins to play absent-mindedly with the fingers of the siphon whom she is holding. And right here, staring at her with particular attention to detail, Hope just feels irresistibly and secretly drawn to the very beautiful Josie, sumptuous to look at in the morning.

  
Feeling blushing, the auburn-haired girl backs away from these thoughts she know could slide into deeper and beyond of control considerations.

  
She rolls over onto her tummy to put an arm around Josie's waist and comes to rest her chin on the girl's shoulder, where her breath inevitably ends up caressing the brunette's neck.

  
How do you suppose Josie feels now?

  
She who has been holding her breath since she felt Hope's gaze on her, has her heart beating faster than normal since Hope just started to touch her.

  
How do you suppose she can resist this? She feels comfortable but it makes her quite nervous. Its feels delicious but this is definitely killing her.

  
Unrequited love fills her heart with sorrow. That love is cruel and unfair. Endless torture.

  
She is feeling overwhelmed. Love is overwhelming.

  
"Morning to you, _Piglet_ ," Hope coos, an uncontrollable grin on her lips.

  
She succeeds in taking Josie out of her trance-like state. Indeed, the girl's eyes suddenly widen and she tries her best not to choke on air.

  
When she has finally assimilated what Hope had just said, the siphon turns the head to look at her, flushing in embarrassment.

  
"Stop bringing that up," she begs, her mouth twisting into an exaggerated but truly adorable pout.

  
"Stop pouting," Hope says, promptly kisses her cheek. "That was a good one," she teases.

  
"That's simply too embarrassing," Josie mutters, pushing Hope by the shoulders to be able to stand.

  
When she got to the door, she turns around. "What are you doing? Let's go," she says to Hope who is still in shock on the bed.

  
"Where?" exclaims the tribrid.

  
"It's breakfast time, I need my _bacon_ ," Josie claims, wearing a playful smile.

  
Hope got a smile that lights up the room. Then, she gets up and doesn't hesitate to follow Josie's steps.

  
  


* * *

  
When they arrive in the school kitchen, the girls are delighted that there is no one. There they look at each other and it's as if they know what to do. 

  
Hope manages to prepare hot chocolate while Josie pronounces a spell to get her phone that she left in the room. Once she has it in her hand, she goes to her playlist of favorite songs to put it on.

  
"I love this song," Hope says when she hears the opening notes of strangers by Halsey and Lauren Jauregui.

  
Josie smiles at her, 'we will bake pancakes first."

  
"Let's do this." Hope exclaims.

  
So, they first prepare the necessary ingredients and utensils. Then, after having both put on an apron and having washed their hands, they start cooking in harmony.

  
But the best part of the moment comes during the closing refrain when the two girls start singing aloud, bright smiles on their faces.

  
"We're not lovers, we're just strangers, with the same damn hunger..."

  
And Josie almost forgets that Hope only loves her as a friend when at a certain time, they find themselves face to face while singing, "to be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all, " and stare at each other intensely, definitely far too close to appear only as friends. 

  
Later, as she eats their pancakes, Hope lets herself go to confession, a song by Mandy Moore in the background. 

  
_**The sooner you let two hearts beat together** _  
_**The sooner you know this love is forever** _  
_**It's gonna be love, love needs time...** _

  
"I'm truly loving every little moment with you," she says, softly.

  
_**...now or never, it's gonna be love** _  
_**you really got to believe** _  
_**it's gonna be strong enough** _

  
"Yeah, me too," Josie echoes, feeling in the right place with the right person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are short because i'm not good at writing big stuff :')


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, life sucks sometimes

> **What is love when it breaks your heart?**
> 
> **It is love that is hard.**

  
Surely you know how difficult it can be. Those kind of circumstances in which it gets hard to resist emotions that someone awakens in you.

  
Josie's feelings and thoughts are so intense, that she has the impression that all her nervous system is turning apart and her heart is likely to stop, soon.

  
Everything just sucks, that's all. It sucks to feel totally trapped into the endless loop of an unrequited love.

  
At first, being Hope's friend came naturally for Josie. A friendship with the auburn-haired girl was easy to have, it was the kind of bond that makes you happy. It was just the two of them having fun. 

  
But when you have feelings for someone, everything catches up to you in the end.

  
And when we talk about the end, we are actually only talking about a few hours.

  
After their breakfast, the girls returned to the twins' room to watch a movie.

  
They were both hudding on Josie's bed. Hope seemed comfortable in Josie's arms, like she belonged there. The brunette was feeling good, too. She allowed herself not to think about her feelings for the girl, just enjoying the butterflies that seemed to cover her skin with every touch from Hope. 

  
She honestly thought she could handle this whole friendship thing and live on the crumbs Hope was giving her.

  
But it was inevitable that this nice moment, built on delusion, topples onto the head of the one who erected it.

  
Indeed, Hope got a call from Landon. So she stood up and apologized to Josie, answering her boyfriend's call. Then, after a brief conversation in the bathroom, Hope came back to Josie to warn her that she had forgotten that the boy had something planned for them this morning and she should go see him and explain the delay.

  
That's how after quickly kissing Josie on the cheek to say goodbye, Hope disappeared through the door, leaving a disappointed Josie behind.

  
In a sense, then, it seems that the story are right back where it started.

  
With the heart of a girl tormented by love.

* * *

Josie stays on her bed for a while looking for a solution to her broken heart. She definitely couldn't force Hope to love her the way she wanted to be loved.

  
She must move on, that's all.

  
So, late in the day, when her sister comes back to the bedroom, Josie has already made a decision.

  
"We're going out tonight, " she announces, coming out of the shower-room.

  
"Look at you, all dressed, out of bed," notes Lizzie proudly. "It gives me such a lift to see you like this again."

  
A sheepish smile on her lips, Josie says, "It's just that I think I need to have a little bit more fun."

  
"All right." Lizzie walks to her dresser, figuring out what to wear. "So, what's the plan?"

  
"We're going downtown. Dad said it was okay as long as we are careful and if we don't get back too late." Josie answers putting on her shoes.

  
"No way, that's awesome! Who's in?"

  
"In fact, we get limited. It would probably be the two of us and some friends. I have already sent a message to MG, he finds us in front of the school in half an hour. He will surely come with Rafael since Kaleb is busy on a project with dad." She pauses before adding, "I also plan to invite Jade which means that Wendy and Alyssa will definitely come too."

  
"Well, I'm friendly with Jade now so that works for me," then she scowls and puts her hands on her hips. "But Alyssa and Wendy we'd rather not ruin this for us. 'Cause if they do, I swear I'm going to jail."

  
Josie's eyes suddenly widens, "You what?"

  
"It's not such a big deal, I would just kill both." 

  
"You can't do that," the brunette says.

  
"Well, like you never did? You are a bitch, and in my own charming way, so am I." She returns to her research. "You know, _such is the circle of life_."

  
Lizzie being herself, Josie didn't know what to argue anymore. "Apart from them, you can invite three other persons." Thus she grabs her phone, the car keys and adds, "Now, I'm going off to find Jade. See you outside."

  
Then Lizzie realizes something. "Dude, why don't you ask Hope to come in?"

  
But Josie is already gone.

  
Putting words into action, the blonde girl drops the t-shirt she is holding in her hands to send a message to the redhead one.

  
"It just kinda sucks... I have nothing to wear," she finally growls by throwing her phone on her bed.

* * *

  
Right now, Josie sincerely believes her twin is ruining her life on purpose. She's screwed either way.

  
She clears her throat. "I'm sorry, _you_ _what_?"

  
"I texted Hope, she's on her way." Lizzie repeats, rolling her eyes. "And _Gnomeo_ , unfortunately. They're coming with us."

  
"But _why_?" Josie questions, almost losing patience.

  
"She's our friend," Lizzie clarifies slowly, raising an eyebrow. " _Your_ friend... who was _in your bed_ this morning?" Josie blushes to the comment while the blonde adds, "Which is why I thought it made sense to bring her?"

  
"Yeah, okay..." Josie voice wavering, "it's obvious."

  
Lizzie stares at her sister suspiciously, "why are you being weird?"

  
"No, I'm not," she quickly answers.

  
Lizzie smirks. "Good, 'cause she's coming up."

  
Josie swallows noisily, then turns around.

  
Her eyes instantly meet Hope's blue eyes. Then, they slid along her body, respectfully, but still.

  
This girl's... Isn't that the prettiest girl? Well, she's insanely beautiful, and the way she smiles at her just melts Josie's heart.

  
Her heart rate increases, her pupils dilate, her hands shake, her breath goes deeper... And right here, Josie understands that the night will be very long.

  
"Really takes your breath away, doesn't she?" Lizzie murmurs close to Josie's ear, an uncontrollable grin on her lips. She's completely enjoying the situation, that's clear.

  
Josie huffed out a sigh. "I hate you," she finally says to Lizzie, wrapping her arms around herself as if it could save her from all this.


	6. Chapter 5

> **The ugly flaw in love is jealousy. And love sucks in this specific case.**

  
By mutual agreement, the group of friends decides to go to the Mystic Grill.

  
MG apparently got Alaric's car. He vaguely explained this fact by saying that Doctor Saltzman trusts him enough.

  
Rafael, Wendy and Alyssa follow him without further thought while Josie invites Jade to join her.

  
As for Hope, she has no problem letting Landon drag her towards the car driven by Milton until she suddenly changes her mind when she sees Jade take a seat in the twins' car.

  
So there, she tells Landon that she prefers to go with the girls. The curly-haired boy takes the information without complaining. There was, indeed, nothing suspicious about her girlfriend wanting to be with her own friends.

  
He kisses her on the cheek before walking away to join his brother while Hope walks directly towards Josie, an expression you cannot read on her face.

  
She finally speaks when the few steps that separate her from Josie were no longer. "Hi, might I come with you?"

* * *

  
Hope had never been sick in a car. Yet, currently sitting in the backseat of the twins' car, she feels really nauseous.

  
She would surely tell anyone who asks her that she probably ate something during the day that made her a little sick. No matter how much her traitor heart could not hide that she is actually a little jealous.

  
But If she even admits that she's jealous, that would mean that she has real feelings.

  
And, is she ready to face this? She didn't know much about it. She just knows that she wants Jade to stop acting the way she does right now. She just wants Josie to stop reacting like she does right now. 

  
She prays that Jade will stop flirting and that Josie will stop encouraging her to work along those lines, whereby her mouth opens before she can think of it.

  
"By the way, Jo, I left my clothes in your room this morning." Jade effectively stops talking. So, getting what she wanted, Hope smiles before adding, "Tell me when I can come and get them."

  
However, Hope doesn't bring up the hoodie she borrowed from Josie. She might never give it back. Not that Josie would complain, if asked. She would definitely like the idea of Hope wearing her clothes.

  
"I'm free any time you want to come," Josie responds, though surprised by Hope bringing this up now.

  
Hope ends up thanking Josie, as if she hadn't interrupted her conversation with Jade in the first place.

  
As for Lizzie, she was too focused on the road to say anything. But that certainly didn't mean she hadn't noticed Hope's behavior.

* * *

  
Surprisingly, the Mystic Grill is closed to the public. He was requisitioned for a private party.

  
They are about to leave to find another place to hang out when Maya appears in front of Hope.

  
"Hope, I'm so glad you're back."

  
Hope smiles, accepting Maya's embrace.

  
"Did my brother invite you?" Maya asks, once away. "I knew he was flirting with you behind my back, traitor!" she continues, not giving time for an answer. "I cannot figure out how he always steals all the girls I have a crush on right from under my nose."

  
Hope blushed, uncomfortable with all of Maya's insinuations. Mostly because her boyfriend is fucking there while a girl is openly talking about the crush she and her brother have on her.

  
However, Landon doesn't seem to be paying attention to the interaction, far too busy talking about nerd stuff with Mg. But Josie is totally watching the interaction with a keen eye.

  
"Actually no, I haven't seen your brother since the Commonwealth Day. I came here with my friends." Hope explains, embarrassed like never before. "I'm already in a relationship." She feels compelled to add.

  
Maya looks around Hope and realizes that she is indeed accompanied. She mainly notices Josie who is standing very close to the redhead, an annoyed pout on her lips. Her eyes bounces back and forth between the two girls.

  
"Oh, sorry, my bad." She said with a sheepish smile on her lips. Then, her smile turns friendly and she holds out her hand to the brunette girl to introduce herself. "Maya. Nice to meet you."

  
Josie relaxes and accepts Maya's handshake. " I'm Josie. Nice to formally meet you."

  
"Right. The football game, " Maya remembers. "A shame we couldn't work together, you're rather good."

  
"Unlike Hope you mean," Lizzie intervenes after dropping the debate between the boys. Then she immediately turns her head to Hope. The auburn-haired girl is almost outraged. "No offense."

  
Meanwhile, Maya and Josie mostly refrain from openly laughing at Hope.

  
"I'm Lizzie," the blonde finally says to Maya, "QB1, obviously."

  
"So, how long have you two been together?" Maya asks to Josie and Hope.

  
Hope and Josie mainly lose the use of speech, much too surprised by the question of the girl. They give each other an embarrassed look and instantly blush, their hearts thumping furiously.

  
Lizzie really starts laughing out loud, ending the awkward silence. Maya doesn't seem to understand.

  
"What?"

  
Lizzie walks over and puts an arm around Maya's shoulders. This allows her to guide the girl away from the others to explain the reality of things to her.

* * *

  
After finally introducing herself to everyone, Maya invited the whole band to the party.

  
Unsurprisingly, Lizzie ends up dancing with Maya and Mg while Alyssa, Wendy and Rafael seem to socialize with Ethan and his group of footballing friends.

  
As for the four other friends, they were all seated at one of the tables before Jade offered to go get drinks meanwhile Landon apologized to go to the bathroom.

  
And once again, Hope and Josie ended up alone together.

  
Josie nervously plays with the sleeve of her jacket, apparently avoiding Hope's gaze. While on the other side of the table, Hope takes the opportunity to look at the girl without discretion. She quickly notices the little details that make Josie even more attractive for her.

  
Her eyes sparks when in a soft voice she transforms her thought into words. "You look stunning."

  
Josie looks up to finally meet two ocean-blue eyes, tilting her head expectantly. 

  
"You're beautiful," Hope repeats with her voice wavering and a genuine smiles on her lips.

  
Josie blushes, smiles shyly. "Thank you," she says in a quiet voice, "so are you."

  
"Thank you."

  
Hope smiled at her in response, then silence settled again. Hope looks away for a moment towards the bar where she sees Jade. When she returns her attention to Josie, she can't help but ask about the girl.

  
"So you and Jade," Hope begins, biting her lower lip.

  
"I like her, she's very nice," Josie responds, just shrugging the shoulders.

  
Hope simply nods in agreement, not trusting her voice which could possibly break mid-sentence.

  
Is it supposed to hurt that much when your best friend tells you that she likes someone?

  
She doesn't think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, as I said in the previous chapter, life sucks sometimes. I lost my grandmother a few days ago so it's a bit difficult to find the energy to write. I hope you will acknowledge that. Stay safe.


	7. Chapter 6

> **Where is the love in all of this confusion? Love lives in a heartbeat, love is what the eyes cannot hide.**

  
People say that jealousy is the greatest enemy of love, a really ugly emotion, one of the most destructive forces in life. Not only does it make you unreasonable but it poisons your mind, makes you feel impotent, will always lead you to a worse situation. And you seem to be extremely annoying in the eyes of the other.

It's not making a good case for you. Apparently it makes you look like a sucker silly. You know, is usually sort of gross, and not to mention it kind of hurts either way. 

It is clear you can't shut those feelings out. It isn't that easy. You can't knock jealousy off on the spot. But in fact, you can choose how you answer to it. To the extent of your abilities, the only thing you can control in life are your choices.

Others would argue as long as jealousy is not accompanied by any corresponding actions and words, it only causes inconvenience to the jealous person himself who feels uncomfortable in his heart, seems insecure and desperate.

Not that it’s something you can be proud of. But this is one instance where it sounds like it is valid to feel it. Cause' sometimes, it just makes you realize what's truly important for you if it's not something that you can already consciously admit on your own.

In that context, jealousy is a symptom that reveal the fear of losing someone you love. It teaches you to accept your feelings. It's a pretty powerful motive even when you insist to deny them in the ingenuous belief that it’ll keep you from having to face up to the truth or from feeling any kind of pain.

Because nothing is more paralyzing than the fear: fear of changes, fear of rejection or fear of not being worthy...

If anything, Hope thinks she's got, like, this all jealousy thing. And she just hates to feel that way and resent her inability to do anything about it.

She's in trouble, that's where she is.

She's supposed to focus on Landon, who she's dancing with. She's supposed to feel good.

Instead, she feels really uncomfortable in her boyfriend's arms and simply breathing feels close to torture for her.

She gets jealous of Jade and Josie who are currently dancing together, too. She cannot tear her eyes off of them. She’s envious of everything Jade has the ability to do like to put her hands around the curve of Josie's hips, to let them slip in her lower and very naked back. Neither can she bear that the girl is wrapped up in Josie and Josie's wrapped up in her. That Jade can sense and feel everything about the brown-haired girl.

Hope ends up hearing nothing but the lyrics of the song being played in the background blending to the irregular rhythm of her heart that feels burdened, a little claustrophobic down there.

**_I always wonder_ **  
**_If we could've have been something_ **  
**_Or is it all in my mind and_ **

It just hit her differently, more harder than usual, as a fair and deep understanding of what she’s going through.

**_I always wonder_ **  
**_Here I might have missed something_ **  
**_That we left behind and_ **

Josie ends up looking up. And, on a dance floor full of people, her eyes find their own way to Hope. Their eyes met in the darkness, and seem to light up with tears, faithful interpreters of an intense inner and mutual pain. 

_**I never told you** _  
_**That you've been the one thing** _  
_**I have wanted all this time** _

Hope quickly turns her head to look away, desperately trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. On the other side of the dance floor, Josie looks equally disoriented. But above all she is confused about all, misinterpreting the signs.

**_And do you ever think of me_ **  
**_And have you wondered would we be_ **  
**_Something extraordinary, extraordinary_ **

Her eyes completely brimming, drastically lacking air, Hope pushes Landon away and runs off the dance floor as the final "extraordinary" sounded in the Mystic Grill.

* * *

Hope rushes into the washroom and only stop when she reaches the mirror, her eyes looked down. Then, she broke down and openly sobbed.

"I can't... I can't," she says, her voice wavering, becoming increasingly desperate.

She’s just looking for anything to hold on to when Josie suddenly enter the room, looking terribly worried. Her heart collapses when she sees Hope. 

And at that moment, she swears that immortal bird or not, if Landon had hurt Hope, she would kill him herself.

Then she doesn't waste a second before reaching Hope, hurriedly pulling her into a hug. The auburn-haired girl accepts the anchor, wrapping her arms around the brunette as if her life depended on it.

"I am not going anywhere," Josie murmurs low. "I promise."

* * *

After what looks like an eternity, Hope is able to breathe again. However, she continues to embrace Josie and every sensation through her own body.

Josie could have her hand on Hope's back... but it felt like she is touching the back of her heart.

Hope can feels the love all over. Through the silence, she found a bit of comfort and get beyond the pain, her love surviving in their touch.

She forgets for a moment how much she felt too overwhelmed a few minutes ago while she was process her true feelings and understanding that all she has known about love was wrong and what she always feels for Josie in the deepest part of her heart was right.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hope huffed out a miserable sigh, burying her face in Josie's neck.

Josie cooed, "Yeah, no," her mouth twists into an uncontrollable grin, "you don't really seem to want to talk."

Hope thinks she could perfectly well stay right here forever, the touch of Josie's laugh on her neck.

Unfortunately, it was without counting on Jade making her entrance, cutting off the hugging time.

Realizing that she interrupted something, Jade apologizes before turning around to leave.

Josie follow her with their eyes until she is no longer there. Then she turns her head again to Hope who is staring at her with puppy eyes, her lower lip between her teeth.

Josie softly smiles to her and grabs her hand. "I'm always going to be there for you."

Smiling through her tears, Hope murmurs one sweet thank you.

"So, do you think there's any chance that I get one dance, or..." Josie asks beamed up at her.

Hope wants to say that's all she needs but instead, she tightens her hold on Josie's hand, whispering "Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song in the chapter is "extraordinary" by idina menzel
> 
> thank you for your patience and understanding. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really, really sorry of all of this delay.

> **Love survives, creating an imprint on the soul that cannot be erased.**

Josie thinks she has no chance of getting out of the conflictual situation she has become entangled in.

She is in a fucking mess already.

Jade is a really nice person, and Josie would be lying if she pretended not to find her attractive. Jade is even _very_ pretty. She would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed having a girl like Jade flirting with her, someone who had been so lovely to her.

But gosh, she hadn't really tried to give Jade any chance to take her heart out of everything about Hope.

Yes she had invited Jade to come with her tonight, letting her believe that it was somehow an improvised date.

Yes she had let Jade flirt and even dance with her, letting the blonde girl invade her personal space a little too much.

Yes she had smiled - out of politeness but still - at everything Jade could say. She even laughed sometimes because Jade was really entertaining. 

Even yet, she wasn't really paying attention to the girl. She was perfectly friendly, but nothing more, definitely too distracted.

Because none of it felt right.

Because Jade _wasn't_ Hope.

Because Josie knew better than that.

She knew she couldn't forget Hope by inviting another girl. She knew she couldn't get over years of pent-up feelings.

Her damn heart itself knows that Josie hadn't stopped staring at Hope all evening.

Hope, that she just hadn't invited in the first place to avoid _this_ whole situation.

Holy shit, she hates her sister. Or maybe not. Maybe she’ll almost thank her for making her understand something. Something she already knew deep down.

It's impossible to get over _her_.

Hope Andrea Mikaelson is like a tattoo on her heart, the one constant in an ever-changing universe.

Because _it's love_ that makes the difference.

And Josie's love for Hope is enormous, overwhelming, unconditional, _undying_.

Josie understood this when she heard this song while she was dancing with Jade. Some of the song's lyrics were so relevant, she couldn't help but think of Hope with countless "what ifs" in mind. Her eyes immediately began to fill with revealing tears and inevitably looked for Hope.

However, when she met Hope's gaze, she became nervous and confused. Hope seemed completely overwhelmed by something.

Josie would really like to know what.

She initially thought on first instinct, in the intensity of the moment, that Hope might have felt the song as she had done herself. But was it really a healthy thought if she made the effort to remember that Hope didn't see her that way? Absolutely not.

So she went for a much more reasonable second option, which made it clear that Landon must have done or said something wrong, wrong enough anyway that Hope would eventually run away.

So Josie ended up pretending to have to go to the bathroom to be able to check on Hope.

Then she found her crying and knew instantly that she was probably going to kill Landon in the near future.

_What the hell had that guy been up to?_

As it turns out, Hope doesn't want to talk. Josie respected that. Obviously she would never force someone to speak if they didn't want to, she would never cross those lines.

It didn't mean she didn't care or that she didn't want to know. Just that she could have patience and understanding. No pressure, each one progresses at their rhythm.

Josie knows from personal experience that some things are really hard to talk about. That's why she has dealt with this situation with the greatest care, paying due respect to Hope's needs and boundaries. 

* * *

Her hand still tied to Josie's, Hope lets the brunette take her out of the bathroom.

They are stopped halfway to the dance floor by Landon. The boy's eyes rest suspiciously on the two girls' entwined hands for a moment, before looking up at Hope. "Why did you leave me like this?" he asks in a dry tone.

Hope trailed off awkwardly, letting go of Josie’s hand.

The tallest girl just got mad, moving in a protective and threatening manner between Hope and Landon. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The curly-haired boy frowns, backs off a half step, surprised by the line's agressiveness. Josie just crosses her arms on her chest, burning with rage on the inside.

"Perhaps this is not about _you_ at all." She adds, then lett out a dark chuckle. "But you would see it that way, because it's _always_ about _you_ , isn't it?"

Hope is behind, too shocked to say anything and Landon seems like a typical upset teenage boy, ruffling up like he is a sparrow on a branch.

"What? No, I'm not," he says in a determined manner.

"Of course you did, or none of us would be here." 

Landon waddles uncomfortably and miserably croaks Hope's name in an effort to get her attention.

Hope eventually regains consciousness and puts a hand on Josie's shoulder in an attempt to make her relax. "All right, Jo... look at me, please."

Josie immediately focus on Hope's touch and voice, before complying with her request.

"I'll just talk to him for a sec," Hope begins.

Landon smiles with obvious immaturity like he won or something.

"Think you can wait... for me?" Hope continues, her voice wavering. Then, she pouts her lips adorably. 

Josie wouldn't be able to say no to Hope anyway, but a pouting Hope could literally ask her to set someone on fire, and she would without hesitation.

Her hands know full well that she would gladly do her ignalusa spell to Landon right now.

Regardless, Josie comes to her senses and nods with a soft smile and warm glance. "I'll see you soon." Subsequently, she leans over and places a soft kiss on Hope's forehead. "Miss _you_ until then."

And right here, Hope's heart grins with love faster than a heartbeat as she watches Josie walk away, forgetting that her boyfriend is standing right next to her, waiting for her to remember his existence.

_Oops_.


End file.
